Dragon Masters: Episode: X - Fighter (A flashback before HTTYD 2)
by LissanFuryEye
Summary: Hiccup and Astrid is acting more like a couple! This is my version of how it COULD have happened. Hiccup's POV: "I'm fine!" she said, but I was worried. Later that night I heard her parents, she was sick! "Is she going to be alright?" I said "Yes, but she will be alone while we get the medicine." "I can help her while you're gone! Because it's my fault!" I just said that to them?
1. Is Astrid sick?

**This is my version of why Hiccup and Astrid acts more like a couple, so it's before HTTYD 2. I hope I can make this into a video soon, with pictures, hopefully.**

** Enjoy! **

**Imagine this like an episode, you can see a normal morning at Berk, the gang is flying to the academy and you can hear Hiccup in the backround.**

Hiccup: Here on Berk we've learned a lot about dragons, we have learned that we can trust them, and we have also learned a lot what's good and what's bad for them. But we haven't learned so much about what's good or bad for us when it comes to dragons, some things are more dangerous than others.

**At the academy. The gang came back from a flight, they've been to one of the new lands Hiccup discovered, a cold one.**

Hiccup: Okay gang, what have we learned today?

Snotlout: Flying in that cold land was a stupid idea! I was freezing a LOT!

Tuffnut: Well, you are lucky, Snotlout! You have a "seat heater"!

Fishlegs: Yeah, that's one thing we've learned. But also that the island had really nicelooking cliffs, and it might be a perfect place for cold-climate-dragons.

Hiccup: That could be usefull! We can maybe check that out later! Ruff, Tuff, did you learn anything new about the island?

Ruffnut: Eeeh...

Tuffnut: It's a perfect place to be if you want to freeze to death!

Hiccup: Ehm... yeah, it was pretty cold, but that is cause it's a bit north and it's almost winter. Snotlout, did you learn anything?

Snotlout: Daaa! I've already told ya!

Hiccup: *took a deep breath* Okay, Astrid, did you learn anything?

**Astrid didn't answer, she sits on Stormfly and looked pretty dizzy. Hiccup walked to her.  
><strong>

Hiccup: Hey, Astrid, are you okay?

Astrid: What? Oh, yeah. I'm okay!

Hiccup: You look sick, are you sure you are okay?

Astrid: I'm fine, don't worry about me!

Hiccup: Okay. *Turns to the others* I think we can all go home now, see you tomorrow!

**They all flied away to their homes. ****Later that night Hiccup walked around in the village, when he came to Astrid's house he couldn't hold himself, he wanted to see if she was okay, he was really worried. He was about to knock on the door when he heard steps behind him, he runned to the back of the house, he didn't know why but he didn't want anyone to see him sneaking around at the Hofferson's house. When he looked back he could see it was mr. Hofferson, and mrs. Hofferson walked through the door, they both seemed worried.**

Mr. H: How is she?

Mrs. H: She's fine, you know she's a fighter. But I think we need to get the medicine for her.

Mr. H: But we need to travel a long way to get that, and I don't want to leave her alone.

**Hiccup heard everything, he was thinking for a moment but it looked like he was trying to make a hard decision, suddenly he walked to them.**

Hiccup: Is Astrid sick?!

Mrs. H: Oh, hello there Hiccup! Yea, I think she has a cold or something, Gothi said it was a hard one and we need a rare flower from an island far away to get her better. It's called the sun rose or something, but we can't fly there because according to Gothi the flower is like the dragon root.

Hiccup: Oh. Is she going to be alright?

Mr. H: Yes, I hope so. But it will take us almost a week to get the flower, and Astrid will be alone.

Hiccup: But... I can help her, I can be with her and help her while you are gone.

Mr. H: That's really nice of you, lad. But it's a big risk, you can be infected too.

Hiccup: I don't care, she's sick because of me, I forgot to warn her about the cold land so it's my fault!

**They stared at him, for a second he felt embarrassed, he couldn't believe he just said he would risk his life to help Astrid. Nervously waiting for an answer, the Hoffersons looked at each other, they knew that Hiccup and Astrid been together for a while. They turned to him and smiled while giving him their answer.**

Mr. H: Okay lad. Take care of her. We will be back in a week.

Mrs. H: Thank you, Hiccup.

**Hiccup just stood there and watched as they went down to the docks. Was this real? Did they just let him take care of Astrid? Should he go in to her?  
>He heard something, he turned around and saw Astrid, she sneaked to Stormfly in the stable. She was weak, he could see that. Astrid sat down next to Stormfly.<strong>

Astrid: Hi girl! *cough* How are you? Did mom and dad go? Yeah, I think so... *cough*

**She didn't see Hiccup, but when she turned to look at the way to the docks she saw him.**

Hiccup: What are you doing outside, young lady? You should be inside, especially when it's getting dark and cold!

Astrid: Oh, hi Hiccup! *cough* What are you doing here?

Hiccup: Well... I... have a mission.

Astrid: Let me guess, my parents told you to keep an eye on me while they are away?

Hiccup: ...yea, sort of... I asked them. And... if you need anything you can just ask me. But... you should actually get inside!

**She walked to the door, but when she came to it she turned to him and looked him in the eyes. He could see by the look in her eyes that she was serious.**

Astrid: Are you sure you want to help me? I mean, I can infect you and then we will be two sick people!

Hiccup: ... I just want to be a nice friend and help you!

**Without knowing what to say she turned her face to look inside the house, she was afraid to show him she had some tears in her eyes.**

Astrid: ... I don't... there's... you should go home, I don't need any help right now!

**She went inside and closed the door, Hiccup stood there for a while, then he walked home. While Astrid leaned to the door she cried, she didn't know why, she didn't want to cry.**

Astrid: Oh, stop crying! Why are you crying!?

**She went to her bed, she wiped away the tears and then laid down to try to sleep. But it was hard to sleep without knowing why she was crying.  
><strong>**After a while she heard something outside, she went to the window to see what it was. She could see a little Terrible Terror sneaking around trying to catch some rats or mice, she took a deep breath, she looked at it for a while, then went to bed. While trying to sleep again she thought about why she was crying.**

**She thought:** Is it cause I'm sick? No. I'm a soldier, I can deal with it! Is it cause my parents are gone for a week? No, I can deal with that too! What is it! What is it!

**Afraid to admit it she ignored to think it was something about Hiccup. She was afraid to infect him and too afraid to let the others see him help her, and even more afraid to let the others see her love for him. Even though she knew they were together a lot she still wondered why Hiccup wanted to help her.**

**Hiccup sat on his bed, he was trying to find a way to help her. He couldn't sleep either, he was just thinking. But he was afraid to tell dad about this mission he had, and if he would lie what could he say to him? It was a really tough thing, to help his true love without showing how much he cares about her, he didn't want himself to get embarrassed, or Astrid. After a while he decided to check if she was okay, he was about to jump out from the window when Toothless wondered where he was going.**

Hiccup: It's okay bud, I'll be right back!

**Hiccup ran to the Hofferson's house. When he got close he sneaked to look through the window, she was sleeping, with tears falling down, he wondered why. He stared for a moment at the divine beauty. He wanted to be with her but it would probably be a bad idea. He whispered:**

Hiccup: Good night, m'lady.

**And with those words he walked away, hoping that if she would hear him she would think it was a dream. When he walked away Astrid smiles.**


	2. Why are you doing this?

**It was a sunny morning, Astrid woke up and saw Stormfly at the window. She was glad she were able to sleep at all last night, but not that she was still too sick to fly with Stormfly like she was used to do every morning. She cried a bit when she was thinking of what happened last night, she didn't want to admit it, even though something in her wanted to, it was Hiccup that made her cry, he wanted to help her even if he could get infected too... but why? When she turned her head to the stairs to hide her tears she heard something downstairs. She sneaked down, the fire was burning, but no one was there. Someone have fixed the fire. She sat down near the fire to get warm when she suddenly heard a noice, she turned to the corner of the house where it came from and saw Hiccup and Toothless sleeping. She wiped away the tears, she didn't want Hiccup to see her tears cause then he would just ask about it.**

**Suddenly Toothless woke up and caused Hiccup to woke up too. Astrid didn't move, she just looked at the fire.**

Hiccup: *Yawn* Oh, Astrid, you're awake!

Astrid: Yeah, I'm used to get up at this time, but you seem to have gone up earlier than usual. Why?

Hiccup: ... I... I just thought that... maybe you needed something. So... I got up earlier just to have the fire ready if you needed it.

**He looked nervous as he sat down at the other side of the fire looking at Astrid in front of him. They didn't talk for a while, just stared at the fire.**

Astrid: Hiccup, why are you doing this? I mean... helping me.

Hiccup: To... be a nice friend, I told you that yesterday!

Astrid: Something tells me that's not the reason. Why exactly?

Hiccup: I...

**Suddenly the fire got weak and Astrid began to freeze. Hiccup got on his feet and hurried to a pile of firewood, after fixing the fire he sat down beside Astrid and gave her a blanket.**

Astrid: Thank you, Hiccup.

Hiccup: You're welcome. How are you? Hungry? Thirsty?

Astrid: I'm fine!

Hiccup: Are you sure? You are still shaking.

Astrid: ... Hiccup...

Hiccup: What?

Astrid: Aren't the others waiting for you?

Hiccup: Oh... yeah... hm. Are you sure you can be on your own for some time?

Astrid: Of course! Go now before they notice you're gone!

**He walked slowly to the door, Toothless was already out there playing with Stormfly, Hiccup looked back to Astrid who sat with the blanket and smiled.**

Hiccup: I'll come back, soon.

Astrid: Okay. See you, soon.

Hiccup: Get well... *whispers* m'lady.

**He flied away to the academy with Toothless.**

**At the academy, Hiccup arrived, the others were already there waiting.**

Hiccup: Sorry if I'm late.

Fishlegs: It's okay, we all were tired from that flight yesterday.

Snotlout: Is Astrid coming? I can't see her.

Hiccup: She's sick, she can't come today, it's a big risk.

Tuffnut: How do you know? I mean, she was fine yesterday.

Hiccup: ... I talked to Astrid when I saw that Stormfly was still in her stable, usually they take a morning flight. She's just sick cause of the cold flight yesterday.

Fishlegs: Oh, okay. I hope she will be alright, cause I heard that her parents needed to go to an other island to get some kind of medicine.

Snotlout: Nah! I'm sure she will be fine! Everybody knows she's a fighter, she can handle it.

Hiccup: I hope so.

**Some days later, Astrid's parents finally arrived to the island, they started to search after the flower.**

Mr. H: Found something, dear?

Mrs. H: No, not yet...

**Mrs. Hofferson searched in the forest and got supprised by some flying Terrible Terrors.**

Mrs. H: Wow, that almost scared me... what's that?

**She saw a small light-beam glowing at a yellow flower.**

Mrs. H: Hey, Dear! I think I've found it!

**Mr. Hofferson came running to her.**

Mr. H: Really!? ... yeah, that has to be the one! I can't find anything else, and according to Gothi it would look like this.

Mrs. H: I just hope Astrid's still okay.

Mr. H: Of course she is, Hiccup's taking care of her, and what I know is that they are really good friends... well, maybe more than that.

Mrs. H: But you know Astrid, she wouldn't let anybody help her, especially when she could put anyone else in danger, remember when she had chicken pox.

Mr. H: Yeah... she was stubborn as a yak. But I think Hiccup wont let anything stop him, remember what he said, and I think Astrid's feeling a lot better now when she's with him.

**Meanwhile, Hiccup went to see if Astrid needed anything. He knocks on the door.**

Hiccup: Hey, Astrid. Can I come in?

**The door opened slowly and he could see Astrid looking at him.**

Astrid: Is anybody looking?

Hiccup: *looks around to check* No, I can't see anybody.

Astrid: Fine, you can come in.

**She let him in and then she sat down by the fire.**

Hiccup: So, I was just wondering if you needed anything?

Astrid: No, I'm fine. ...how is it going at the academy?

Hiccup: Good, but... not as good as it was... when you were there.

Astrid: Yeah... *cough*

**Hiccup sat down next to her and held his hand on her forehead.**

Hiccup: Your fever is getting worse.

**He took a wet cloth out of a bucket of water he had near the fire and holds it on her forehead.**

Astrid: Hiccup, you don't have to do this.

Hiccup: But I want to.

Astrid: Why?

**Hiccup got nervous, what should he say, the truth would be hard but... he wanted to say it, he wanted to tell her the truth.**

Astrid: Hiccup, WHY are you doing this?

Hiccup: I... I don't want anything to happen to you. We are friends, and a friend helps a friend in need.

**He turned to Toothless, who had been following him, and Toothless nodded like he was saying 'come on, you can do it!'**

Hiccup: And... you are one of my best friends...

**He puts the cloth back in the bucket and looked at Toothless again. Toothless looked at him strangely like he was saying 'don't look at me, it's you who have girl-problems' then he laid down to sleep. Hiccup didn't know what to do, maybe just have those awkwardly quiet moments staring at the fire.**

Astrid: Hiccup... to be a good friend I want you to go home, I don't want anything to happen to you either.

Hiccup: ...but I want you to be safe. ...I can't sleep without knowing if you are okay or not.

Astrid: Hiccup... sometimes you are really stubborn, and sometimes you are hard to understand. But now you are both!

Hiccup: ... is... that a good thing?

Astrid: A good thing? Sometimes it's annoying, and sometimes it's really- aaah... aaaah...

**She was about to sneeze but suddenly she felt something soft on her lips. When she looked at Hiccup he looked the other way like he was regretting it.**

Astrid: ...cute. Hic... Hiccup, why did you...

Hiccup: Eh... I... thought you were about to sneeze, so I made a distraction to stop it.

Astrid: I thought it was for hiccups.

Hiccup: Well, it can also stop a sneeze, and... he he, ... I'm a Hiccup... so it's for me... eh... that was a bad one.

Astrid: ... I might sneeze again.

**Hiccup looked deep into her eyes, then he kissed her again, but longer. Then they sat together and warmed themselves at the fire.**

**Later that evening, the rest of the gang walks around in the village.**

Fishlegs: Guys, I heard that Bucket had trouble with his bucket, a storm is coming.

Tuffnut: Wow, good to know that! Who's up for storm-riding!?

Ruffnut: I am!

Snotlout: What do you mean with "storm-riding"? A new sport?

Tuffnut: Eh, yeah. You go out flying with your dragon or by boat out into the storm, and you get a really dangerous ride on the winds or the waves! It's awesome!

Fishlegs: You mean dangerous.

Tuffnut: Yeah, that's why it's awesome, it's dangerous.

Snotlout: Nah, I'd rather stay here on the island and do other stuff. But, hey, we should go 'n check if Astrid's okay. Maybe she can come tomorrow.

Fishlegs: I hope so, cause it hasn't been the same since she got sick, she probably sits near the fire and feeling a lot better now.

**They walked to Astrid's house.**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>

**-The kiss part comes from "Love Punch".**


End file.
